


Let Me Teach You Something Better

by shikae_apsm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikae_apsm/pseuds/shikae_apsm
Summary: "Inexperienced" Scorpius asks his friend Albus to teach him how to masturbate.





	Let Me Teach You Something Better

Last period of the day: about half of the students in the classroom were falling asleep, the other half not even pretending to listen, a monotone voice droned on and on, and sitting in the middle of the classroom, Albus Potter was desperately trying to hide his raging erection.

 _Why now?_ Albus silently cried to himself. There was absolutely nothing in the room that could be causing such an _effect_ in his pants. Was he secretly aroused by the dreary curtains that hung miserably around the room or possibly the way dust was starting to pile on his untouched textbook? For some unknown reason recently Albus' hormones were out of control. It was like he was thirteen again, morning wood greeted him daily and erections would pop out of nowhere throughout the whole day. But unlike when he was younger and could will his "situations" away with thoughts of old grandmas and dead cats, these days the only to make them go away was to solve them by "hand".

Albus fidgeted in his seat as he watched the large hand of the clock near six and as soon as he heard the bell that noticed the end of lessons he bolted out of the classroom and practically flew to the Slytherin common room. He slammed the door of his dorm shut not bothering with the lock as he knew two of his roommates would head straight for dinner and Scorpius had some tutoring thing with the first years for extra credit.

Albus didn't bother with taking off his robes either and simply unfastened his uniform pants to hurriedly slip in his hand and relieve himself of his throbbing member. It was the fourth time this day and it should have been normal for his cock to be hyper sensitive but instead the friction felt heavenly.

"Fuck..", he quietly groaned as he harshly stroked his erection while leaning against a bed post. The act felt beyond good but pleasure wasn't his goal, a quick and fast release was. Having to sit uncomfortably and frustrated the whole day did not leave a person feeling relaxed or pleasant at all. _When did masturbation become a chore?_ Albus wondered while simultaneously willing his hand to go faster and rougher. Only a few minutes had passed when he felt a familiar tug in his stomach. Sweat was pouring down his face and Albus squeezed his eyes shut as the knot of pleasure in his stomach grew. Just as he prepared to come, a familiar click of a door opening could be faintly heard. And before Albus could even react to the sound a shocked and widemouthed blond standing in the doorway came into his vision.

"Shit!", Albus yelled at the top of his lungs completely caught off-guard and surprised by the intruder. He quickly zipped up his trousers but he knew it was too late as Scorpius was staring wide-eyed at his crotch, absolutely shell shocked. The heat of embarrassment crept up his face and failing to calmly collect himself Albus angrily asked,

"I thought you were doing something after class!"

"It got cancelled", Scorpius replied. His blue-grey eyes seemed to have finally found Albus' face.

Albus made an dying animal like sound in his only growing embarrassment and ran his hand (the "clean" one") through his hair in frustration.

"Merlin, Scorpius you can't just barge in like th-"

"What were you doing?" Scorpius interrupted. His reply confused Albus. _He obviously saw what I was doing._

"What?"

"I mean why were your trousers down? Why was your hand down there?, he asked innocently.

 _Is he being serious? Is this some kind of new method of tormenting me? He's not going to let this one go is he?_ A million thoughts were going through Albus' head; a majority of them circling around the fact that his best friend was probably going to use this happening as a never ending threat and would tease him about it to the grave.

"Stop playing dumb Malfoy, you caught me rubbing one out okay? I know you think you've got me but everyone fucking masturbates, I'm not going be ashamed of that", Albus lied through his teeth.

Scorpius stood absolutely still and his brow furrowed as though he was deep in thought. He kept opening and closing his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I've never..."

"Never what?", Albus snapped back. He was really starting to get pissed off as the other Slytherin was not letting it go.

"I've never masturbated before..", Scorpius spoke in a barely audible voice, his embarrassment clearly showing through.

 _What???_ Albus questioned his hearing, he knew he had heard that wrong. That just wasn't possible. _Was it?_ Sure they had never talked about "doing it" to each other but everyone masturbated, it was like human nature, right?

"You're lying", he accused still unconvinced.

"No, I'm serious Albus. I've never... I just don't know how to. I want to.. but no one's ever taught me how to do it". Upset and extremely out of character, Scorpius looked distraught and avoided any eye contact with the Slytherin in front of him. While Scorpius was wallowing in his masturbation virginity, Albus was in mental shock. It wasn't even because he was talking about masturbating with his clearly male friend, it was the fact that at this age Scorpius had never done it. Not even once. While he was doing it at least five times a day.

"That's not something you learn, it's just natural you know, you've never-? You know, like, ughh, you've never gotten hard before?", Albus blurted out.

"Well I have, but I never knew what to do about it and they would usually pass after time."

Was it bad that Albus felt a little jealous? He would give anything if his erections went away with time like that. While he was thinking about how to solve or avoid the awkward situation unraveling in front of his eyes he noticed Scorpius was slowly approaching him with an unreadable expression on his face and it was slightly scaring him.

Scorpius was now right in front of him and the blond was staring intently into his eyes. Albus gulped nervously not understanding or wanting to understand what Scorpius planned to do. With a look of determination clear in his eyes he opened his mouth to finally speak,

"You're the first person I've ever told but, this is something I've struggled with for a long time and I've had enough, I don't want to feel left out any longer. I want to know what the big deal is with masturbation and you're the only one I can ask Albus. I need you to teach me how to do it"

An immediate no almost came out of Albus' mouth before he saw how serious and desperate Scorpius was. He suddenly felt quite bad for him. He could imagine how hard it would have been to hear about all the pleasures of wanking but not being able to actually to do it. Albus knew he would probably be dead if it weren't for masturbation especially with all the persistent erections he was getting recently. Scorpius had always been by his side when he needed help, it was time he helped his best friend too. Surely it wasn't weird to help out a friend in need, even in somewhat peculiar circumstances? He would teach Scorpius, he would feel good about helping out his friend, Scorpius' problem would be solved and they would never have to talk about it again. It was a full proof and perfect plan.

"Fine, but after this we are never talking about it again, go sit over there", Albus firmly replied, he really hoped he wouldn't regret this. He turned to lock the door (always learn from your mistakes), only to find it already closed and locked. When did that happen? Before he could think longer on it he heard a curt but sincere 'Thanks' from across the room.

Albus found Scorpius sitting obediently on the floor next to his bed. Albus cautiously made his way over to him and plopped himself across from him. There were barely a few centimeters between their feet as they both sat cross legged. He hadn't really thought through how exactly he would teach someone how to masturbate but since Scorpius was a good learner he assumed he could just talk him through it.

"Okay, first you need to get...aroused", Albus' voice was involuntarily shaking. In a short few minutes the atmosphere of the room had changed completely and though Scorpius seemed unaware Albus was getting more self-conscious and nervous by the second.

"Okay, how?" Scorpius replied nonchalantly. It appeared that he really had no idea what he was doing.

"Just, you know.." Albus was at a loss for words. His awkward hand movements in the air was probably doing nothing to help.

The blond sighed in desperation, "I told you, Albus, I've never done this before. You have to be more specific."

At that moment he knew that the "talk it through" method he had in mind, would be of no use, Albus took in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. For his inexperienced friend, he would have to put theory into practice.

"Just close your eyes", he ordered. Albus proceeded to lean over and unzip the other Slytherin's trousers. He could visually see Scorpius tense up but he continued to remain silent. Albus reached in to gently stroke Scorpius' flaccid member. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad or weird as he had expected and soon he could feel the penis in his hand get harder. As he continued to "help" Scorpius, it felt as if the room temperature was rising by tenfold and Albus found himself breathing hard with the sound of his heart pounding rapidly in his ears. He noticed Scorpius' scrunched up face bow forwards in pleasure and Albus could see the blond head bob up and down according to the shallow, shaky breaths Scorpius was taking. When the seemingly silent Slytherin suddenly let out a muffled but desperate whimper, Albus let go of his grip realizing they had definitely accomplished the "arousal' stage. The sudden lack of friction drew out another dissatisfied whimper from Scorpius.

"Now take your hand and do what I just did", Albus spoke to Scorpius in a low voice. But even at the order, Scorpius remained motionless, head down with only his chest and shoulders heaving in effort to regain some posture.

"Scorpius?", Albus called a little louder, worried that maybe they had taken it too far. But when Scorpius looked up at the call of his name, Albus felt a sudden heat grow at his core.

The usually immaculate, clean and collected Slytherin looked thoroughly debauched. And it was because of a _single hand job_. Disheveled blond hair, along with heated pink cheeks, half-lidded grey eyes stared unfocusedly into Albus' green ones and a pair of bitten, pink plump lips glistened with spit. From those lips came heavy, breathy pants and it didn't take long for Albus to realize he had done this.

"Fucking hell.." Albus muttered to himself. He had never seen Scorpius like this, in this manner and though he didn't want to admit it, he was fully erect and painfully hard again. But instead of relieving himself right then and there, he returned his attention back to Scorpius. Albus reached for Scorpius' hand and semi-forcefully wrapped it around his own hard member, coaxing him to move it up and down starting from the base.

"Just keep moving your hand", Albus practically grunted into Scorpius' ear. A moan of assent came from Scorpius and soon enough he was enthusiastically pumping his cock all by himself. Albus let go of Scorpius' hand to sit back down and vividly watch what seemed to be his own personal sex show, with Scorpius as the only and main attraction. For someone who had never masturbated before the blond sure was expertly handling his dick, using two hands, stimulating the head and even fondling his balls, the once quiet and hesitant Slytherin was now loudly mewling and moaning like a feline in heat.

Fuck this, Albus threw any rational thoughts out the window and unzipped his pants. His erection was dripping in precum and the slightest friction sent tremors of pleasure through his body. He was intently watching the blond in front of him desperately fuck his hand while doing the same himself when Scorpius suddenly opened his tightly shut eyes. Albus froze expecting some type of shocked or confused reaction but instead, to his great surprise, Scorpius leaned over and wrapped his hand around Albus'.

"It feels better when someone else does it.." Scorpius breathily whispered into Albus' ear. He then proceeded to guide Albus' hand to his own member, while Scorpius began to stimulate the brown-haired Slytherin with his own. Initial shock was Albus' first reaction but as Scorpius began fantastically rubbing and fondling his genitals, he quickly decided to return the favor. What had started as an "innocent" lesson in masturbation now had both boys fucking each other's hands. Albus knew they wouldn't last much longer and the relentless way Scorpius was moaning his name and other filthy things was only making it worse. With a final thrust into each other's hands, Scorpius and Albus came bursting and screaming, clutching on to each other as they entered absolute bliss.

"Albus!", Scorpius shrieked as he rode out his orgasm. White cum has spattered all over their robes but Albus couldn't care less as he was also riding out one the best climaxes of his life. They both fell to the floor panting, feeling limp and spent. Everything was silent in the room except for the heavy and tired breathing of both males.

After a long moment of catching his breath, Albus murmured something along the lines of "How was your first time" causing Scorpius to smile widely to himself.

_You gullible fool._

This had been easier than Scorpius had anticipated, almost too easy, but he remained silent on the floor, content and satisfied with his success. Albus was the first to regain enough posture to get up and clean themselves off. He offered a hand to Scorpius who was still lying on the floor as he suggested they go to dinner now.

 _I played along this whole time and now you're backing out?,_ Scorpius thought, annoyed with Albus' absurd behavior. _We haven't even started yet, Potter_.

Scorpius slowly crawled towards Albus and clutched onto his wrist,

"You taught me something, now I should repay you"

Albus stared wide eyed and confused, not completely understanding what Scorpius was saying. Then the most snakelike, Slytherin smile he had ever seen etched across the smaller male's face.

Scorpius pulled harder on his wrist coaxing him to sit back down,

"Let me teach you something that feels much, much better"


End file.
